


Every Once in a While

by LuckyREBD



Category: Invaders, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Old Fiction)<br/>New Year resolutions are a bitter whimsy when bullets are more common than friends, but sometimes Toro can use a little whimsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Once in a While

"To another year of this hell." His voice sounds like a sneer, but the smile on his face looks almost deliriously   
happy. Forced like a caricature of jubilation. It hurts to see it, and my hands grasps clumsily at his sleeve as he raises his glass.  
"C'mon James, at least make a resolution. It's almost a new year." Even using his name doesn't cheer him up,   
his eyes are glazed over and distant, and I feel so helplessly angry that I cannot do anything to fight it. He really does sneer   
at that, and his breath reeks of alcohol.   
"Fine. I resolve not to kill anyone, not to blow anything up, not to hate anything, and hey, while   
we're talking things that ain't gonna happen, I resolve to find a real unicorn." He sounds so scornful, as if my suggestion in it's childishness was offensive to him. I shrink down slightly, looking down at my feet, teeth digging at my lip.  
"Well Matchstick? What about you?" He smirks coldly, gesturing widely with his arms, drink half empty   
sloshing in his mug. I slide closer on the sofa, slipping close enough to press against his chest, straddling his waist. I'm so   
scared that I can't stop trembling. He tastes like cheap booze and salt, and his lips are slow and lack the grace the girls   
boast about, his hand grasping dazedly at my waist. His skin is warm. I pull away, ignoring the taste of stale liquor in my   
mouth from him, and manage a smile.   
"I resolve to be braver, every once in a while."


End file.
